Como si fuera un sueño
by Jazie
Summary: Rose se sumerge en penas al ver a James con otra, no lo soporta.


Rose entró histéricamente a la habitación; había contenido las lagrimas durante los pasillos y la Sala Común, pero ya no creía que pudiera hacerlo más. Mientras sostenía el picaporte de la puerta -nunca lo había soltado- apoyó su cabeza contra esta, lastimosamente. Maldiciéndose a ella misma con todo su corazón por haberse enamorado de quien se había enamorado.

Finas lágrimas amenazaban deslizarse por su rostro. Rose se puso contra la puerta y poco a poco fue dejándose caer; no lo soportaba más. No. Este amor hacia él, la estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Y pensar que de niña simplemente lo quería como un hermano. Y jugaban. Y nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que esto pasaría.

Su mente se fue más de lo que ella pensaba que podría irse.

_Rose salió de su habitación temblando, por un pasillo de la Madriguera, llegó a una puerta que había a la izquierda y la abrió lentamente._

_-¡Jimmy, tengo miedo!-susurró cuando entró al cuarto de su primo una noche de lluvia, espeluznante; si bien Rose amaba la lluvia, de noche, los truenos la aterraban.- No quiero dormir sola- dijo lloriqueando la castaña de 10 años._

_James la miró entre divertido y enternecido por unos segundos, y luego, se corrió hacia un lado de su cama dejándole un lugar a su pequeña prima con una simpatía encantadora._

_- Ven, pulga.-la llamó con un gesto de su cabeza, y Rose fue con una sonrisa a donde él la estaba llamando. _

_Entró a su cama, James la arropó hasta el cuello y Rosie se acurrucó abrazada a James, el la abrazó fuertemente. Le encantaba dormir con su primo en esas noches de invierno_

_Y así era como lograba conciliar el sueño, abrazada a él._

Las lágrimas que antes amenazaban por salir de los ojos de la ojiazul, ya estaban recorriendo su mejilla, deslizándose, preparadas para caer silenciosamente. Se paró del lugar en el que había estado desde que había llegado, y caminó hacia un espejo que había al costado de su baúl; se miró en este, alistó sus túnicas que anteriormente estaban arrugadas y limpió las lágrimas que aún seguían corriendo por su rostro. Se contempló unos segundos más en el espejo.

- No, Rose.-empezó a murmurar a su reflejo, pensando en lo que hace tiempo antes había presenciado- Nunca serás más linda que ella- terminó la frase la castaña.

Si tan solo fuese como su mejor amiga: inteligente, bonita, divertida; perfecta. Ella siempre sabía que hacer o decir en el momento adecuado, ya sea para consolar, animar o echar la verdad en la cara, con suavidad, claro; como todo lo que hacía.

_La hija de los héroes del mundo mágico, se dirigía hacia su Sala Común. Acababa de terminar de hacer una tarea larguísima para la asignatura de Runas Antiguas, caminaba energéticamente por los corredores de Hogwarts, mirando a cómo sus largas piernas se movían en dirección a donde ella quería, sin prestar lo más mínimo de atención qué caminos iba tomando, pues ya se había memorizado ese camino; hacía seis años que pasaba casi todos los días por la biblioteca._

_El pasillo estaba desierto, o era lo que Rose pensaba. La ojiazul levantó la cabeza, y lo que vió, le destrozó el corazón, aunque había visto a su primo besarse con muchas, MUCHAS chicas, esta última le había roto el corazón. Allí estaba Annie, su mejor amiga, besándose apasionadamente con su primo._

_Muriéndose de angustia, pena y dolor, Rose pasó sigilosamente por delante de ellos, sintiendo como su corazón se partía en muchos dolorosos pedacitos, mientras su amiga y su primo ni se habían percatado, siquiera de que ella había pasado por allí; estaban demasiado ocupados._

Los ojos de Rose estaban rojos e hinchados, mientras las lágrimas -ahora, más gruesas- seguían cayendo por sus suaves mejillas.

Podría admitir que eran celos, pero nunca lo haría por orgullo. Podría confesarle a James que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, pero nunca lo haría por el miedo a ser rechazada.

Todo a su tiempo susurró, muy en su interior una voz, muy propia de ella.

Rose ahogó un pequeño gritito de susto y sorpresa. Tenía la respiración agitada, le faltaba el aire, y no podía respirar completamente bien; en su pecho, sentía un gran vacío enormemente molesto, frío, helado. La estaba matando, metafóricamente, por dentro. La angustia le invadió. Se levantó pesadamente del suelo, que también estaba helado. Sobó su brazo, que había sido el que más había impactado con el suelo, y le dolía. La castaña con reflejos rojizos, acomodó un poco la almohada y las sábanas, para luego, volver a dejarse caer en ella, e intentar volver a dormirse.

¿Estas bien, amor?- preguntó su esposo alarmado por el ruido del golpe que ella había causado, susurrándole en el oído mientras la abrazaba por la cintura. El ex Gryffindor, le examinó la cara, buscándole algún rastro de que le hubiera pasado algo. Rose asintió con un gesto, que le daba a entender que estaba bien y que no se preocupara.

Al sentir los brazos de James sujetándole impidiendo que nada más le pase, Rose sintió como si su paz interior hubiera vuelto a regenerarse de a montones, y se relajó. Luego de varios años de haberle confesado a sus padres acerca de su relación intima y que ella lo hubiera tomado como si fuera una relación normal sin una pizca de incesto, y a pocos meses pasado su casamiento, ella agradecía de su vida. Al estar con James ella sentía como si nada ni nadie, pudiera afectarla o dañarla.


End file.
